


Not Exactly an Accident

by thriftysteps



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Boomers, Bullying Bdubs, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, post-explosion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thriftysteps/pseuds/thriftysteps
Summary: The boomers are called for help in leveling a basalt delta biome. While Tango and Bdubs are away, Impulse takes it upon himself to start and finish the job... and then some.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Not Exactly an Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this here from Tumblr. I love the shenanigans of Hermitcraft and honestly wish there was more Dx
> 
> So I've been writing little scenarios to fill the void.
> 
> Not proofread<3

‘I mean what else did they expect?’ Impulse thought to himself. They should have known him well enough by now to not leave him unattended with several shulker boxes full of TNT. 

Impulse looked around at the destruction around him. He was in the nether for a Boomers job. Bdubs and Tango had gone to get buckets to collect the lava around the area before they blew things up, but Impulse couldn’t wait. There was a reason his name was Impulse.

The job specified that they needed to level a specified area in a basalt deltas biome, but they didn’t specify the Y-coordinate they were supposed to level the area to.

Looking at the mess of lava below him, maybe Impulse should have waited for the other Boomers to get rid of the lava, but well, it was too late for that. 

As he contemplated his mistake, Impulse heard the nether portal behind him warble indicating the arrival of his two coworkers. He turned around to face them as Tango and Bdubs’ faces took in the scene. 

He smiled sheepishly, “Heyyyy, guysss…”

“Impulse..” Tango reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!” Bdubs yelled, running to the edge of the cliff that Impulse’s explosions created. He crouched to peer over the edge and slowly turned back to look at Impulse. 

“Well, I leveled the area. You know. Like we were paid to do.” Impulse stated, he couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. He knew what he had done might have been a little too much, but really, he couldn’t get in trouble for this. He did hat he was asked to do…. And then some. 

“YOU ANNIHILATED AN ENTIRE BIOME IS WHAT YOU DID, IMPULSE!” Bdubs exclaimed, turning back to look down the cliff. There wasn’t any basalt to be seen in the area. None at all. As if this place had always been a part of the nether wastes surrounding it. The only thing he could see was lava flowing from various source blocks.

“You couldn’t have waited, Impulse?” Tango said, looking at his coworker with nothing but fond exasperation in his expression. 

“I did for a little bit.” Impulse replied.

“Man, I really wish I was here to see the explosion, though. We’re supposed to explode things together, Impy.” Tango said before walking over to the ledge next to Bdubs. 

“Yeah, I wanted to see it, too.” Bdubs agreed.

At that, Impulse had an idea. He joined the other two near the ledge and said, “Hey, Tango, watch this.”

When Tango turned to look at him, Impulse punched Bdubs over the edge. And started laughing as Bdubs yelled and panicked as he fell. The builder managed to get to his rockets and fly back to them before falling into the giant lava pool below them, but that didn’t put a damper on Impulse and Tango’s laughing fit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
